Robbed
by little-starling
Summary: New Chapter A traumatic event has more of an impact on Leo than first thought...Reviews are considered most kind
1. Default Chapter

Title: Unknown at present (any ideas?) 1/? Author: McWillow22 aka little-starling Rating: PG13 - a little language Pairings: Friendship fic Summary: Leo is having a bad night Spoilers: Completely AU Disclaimer: Don't own them, Don't make any money, Don't sue me please. A/n: Just something that was lying, dusty, in my hard drive. Thought I would post it and depending on responses, something I may continue.as always, reviews are appreciated.  
  
It was freezing cold. No, it was worse than that, it was artic. Leo pulled his heavy coat tighter around himself with one hand, the other fixed firmly around the handle of his briefcase, and with no gloves to protect his sensitive extremities he wasn't sure he would ever get his hand uncurled from its position again. The icy air stung his lungs as he drew in sharp breaths, and created a noticeable cloud of white mist as it left him. Tucking his face further down into the slight warmth of his raised collar he tried to quicken his pace slightly, the vision of a crackling fire and hot drink fuelling his numb muscles.  
  
The speech had seemed like a good idea at the time he mused as he stroke purposefully. Seventy or so small grant givers in the one room was a rare opportunity, especially if said grant givers had access to much bigger pockets of money. Warm drinks had been served on the coldest night of the year to replace the expensive bottles of wine that are usually presented, and the President had been on good form. The speech had been clever but not overly so, humorous but not laughable, and had struck it's point with flair and realism.all of which was not unusual when it was Toby and Sam's writing. Another reason it was a good idea was the location. It was not more than twenty minutes from the White House, which meant no time travelling and a speedy return afterwards. Of course it hadn't escaped Leo's notice that it were only five minutes from his own hotel. Which he had reckoned would mean an even speedier return home for him. Of course he hadn't bargained on it dropping another few degrees while they were inside, or he wouldn't have dismissed his driver so easily. The thought on whether or not to hail a cab had come and gone, by sheer stubbornness alone he had refused to pay someone to take him in a car when it was only a ten-minute walk. He was definitely beginning to regret that now.  
  
The wind interrupted his brooding by blowing what felt like a sheet of ice on his face, in fact it was so painful that Leo actually stopped and turned his back on the blast he could swear came all the way from Iceland. When the pressure at his back eased he turned again and came as close to a jog as he ever would be. The ground at his feet was slightly slippy and he was acutely conscious of what a fall could mean so he trained his eyes on the tarmac in front of him, looking for any suspicious shiny patches.  
  
The street he was on was only a short distance from the hotel, and so he was surprised by it's eerie calmness. Not a soul had passed him and he couldn't remember seeing a car pass by either. Not that he was really paying attention; the nipping of his ears was pretty much drawing that part of his higher brainpower. But it was still unusual, after all the hotel in question was five star, one of the best in town, and rarely ever short of a celebrity or household name. His thoughts were again interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind him. He blew out a visible breath and smiled a little. 'I'm spending too much time around Margaret' he thought as he made to round the corner.  
  
In hindsight he would never be sure what happened first. Whether it was the heavy object across the back of his head that brought him to his knees or the ice under his feet. He would never be one hundred percent sure of the sequence of events but he knew for certain that both had occurred.  
  
A blinding, all consuming painful flash clouded his vision and weakened his legs as something heavy and hard came in contact with the base of his skull. And then time slowed. The ground seemed to rush to greet him but somehow it took forever for him to reach it. He sure as hell felt it when he did. The cold tarmac cracked hard against the side of his face as he fell boneless to the ground. He felt his ribs crack under him too, sending a poker hot spike of pain through his otherwise numbed lungs. The gasp that left his mouth was swallowed when the shadow of someone standing over him caught his eye. He tried to lift his head from the damp pavement despite the rush of pain, his body pumping raw adrenaline through his system to give him the edge he needed. But all that changed when a foot connected with his already injured ribs sending him further into the shadows at the foot of a darkened apartment. The groan of pain that fell from his lips was pure anguish, mixed with slight anger and a little shock. Leo clamped his lips together to stop the sound, his eyes squeezing tightly closed to try and concentrate on his erratic breathing, which was causing him the most pain. The sound of a voice had them blinking open again.  
  
" Don't be a hero man. Just give me your fucking wallet"  
  
Leo couldn't make out a face in the darkness but by the voice and the outline of the body he could tell whoever it was, was young. And nervous if the hopping from one foot to the other was anything to go by. Leo licked his lips and tasted the coppery metallic twang of blood, but put it to the back of his mind as he concentrated on trying to speak. His first attempt failed to produce anything but a groan. He drew breath again but just as he was about to force them out a fist connected with his jaw, sending his slightly upturned face whipping back to the concrete below. This time he knew he had broken more than a tooth. Impatient hands roamed his body as he spat the gathering blood from his mouth, but Leo was nothing if not stubborn.  
  
" Inside pocket "  
  
It was all he managed and it was barely more than a whisper but his assailant obviously heard him above his own frantic breath, as he tugged the coat viciously from under Leo, jarring the injured ribs in the process. Leo hissed in pain but tried to stay still. Small hands made nimble work of his suit jacket and as if a prayer was answered he felt the wallet slip from his pocket and the person stand. Leo looked up in a last ditched effort to see his attacker only to find a gleaming silver barrel looking back at him.  
  
Leo held his breath even though his heart thundered below his chest. Ironically a sweat broke out across his body, and he could feel a bead of it make its way lazily down his temple. He was acutely aware of everything. The rush of blood through his ears, the hot pain in his lungs and ribs, his eye and jaw. The thick soled black boots at his face, the concrete below him, shimmering in the little light available. And the slight shaking of the barrel of the gun aimed at his face. Leo had always thought that he would not be fazed if he ever found himself in a situation like this, after all he had flown warplanes in a war he was never supposed to return from. He had looked at the bottom of a bottle and considered taking his own life. He had been shot at in Roselyn and had worried about the lives of his family and friends more than he did his own. So it struck his as somewhat bizarre that here, now, when there was no-one in danger except himself that he felt a thick tendril of fear make it's way up his spine. His mouth opened and closed silently, a thousand last moments flashing by, as he tried to find the words to change his fate.  
  
And then it was over.  
  
The boots that had been so close to his face kicked up small pieces of ice as they turned and ran in the direction he had come from. The sound of the retreating feet could be heard for a few split seconds.and then there was silence again. Leo let his breath out in a gasp, his lungs immediately drawing more crisp air in against his body's protests. Leo could hear the distant sounds of traffic, but nothing else. Gingerly moving the arm that had the most room he slipped his hand inside his coat and fumbled for a second before pausing, his laboured breathing making it difficult to keep both his eyes open and his concentration. Lying still for a moment he tentatively moved his arm once more, careful of his side, and brought the small black object into the murky street lighting. Using just one hand, and one finger, he flicked open the small contraption and winced at the overly bright green glow. He punched in a number he knew better than his own date of birth and then dragged the phone over to head so he could speak into the mouthpiece. He closed his eyes, his head beginning to swim, and tried to concentrate on the faint ringing he could hear from the speaker on the phone.  
  
" Charlie Young "  
  
Leo licked his dry lips again but couldn't get the words by his throat.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
"Charlie."  
  
It was barely more than a whisper but loud enough in the quiet surroundings to be heard.  
  
" Yes, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
Leo bit back a growl of pain as he drew a deep breath.  
  
" Charlie, it's Leo."  
  
He was glad his voice had remained strong. It was maybe the only thing that could save him now.  
  
"Leo? Are you ok?"  
  
Leo bit back a curse.  
  
" Charmers Street. Mugged. Need help."  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for a painful second before Charlie's voice came back. Only this time he spoke more slowly and confidently.  
  
"Leo, help will be right there. Just stay were you are."  
  
If Leo could have laughed he would have.  
  
" Hang on Leo ok? An ambulance is on its way to you. There's someone here wants to talk to you, hang on."  
  
Leo didn't have to be a physic to know whom that someone was, and as much as he wanted to reassure his old friend, he could fast feel himself loosing his fight to stay conscious.  
  
"Leo? Can you hear me?"  
  
Jed Bartlet's voice came strong and clear over the reception and Leo smiled slightly, his eyes already closed.  
  
" Mr Presi...(pant).dant..."  
  
" Leo, I need you to do me a favour alright? In fact I'm making this my first order to you. I need you to keep talking to me. And I know how you feel about protocol but for the interests of this conversation I think Jed might be easier on you than the title ok?"  
  
Leo grunted.  
  
"Leo? C'mon now, I gave you an order."  
  
Leo spat the gathering blood from his mouth once more.  
  
" Tired" he mumbled, his eyes rolling behind his closed eyelids, completely oblivious to the sirens that were edging closer.  
  
" I know Leo, but real soon you're going to have a warm and comfortable bed to lie in, till then I need you to talk to me. The ambulance should be there any minute Leo, and I'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
" No.." Leo flicked an eye open  
  
" Leo, your really not in any position to argue with me here."  
  
" Don't.."  
  
The sirens could be heard by both men as a mass of flashing lights and heavy engines screeched into the street. Leo turned his head painfully to the running group of people that were closing in fast. When they reached him several people began talking at the same time. He managed to place several paramedics, some uniformed cops and a few secret service agents before he gave up on the fight to stay awake.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Leo slowly became aware of three things. One, the pain in his body, two, the voices of people around him and lastly, the pain in his body again. He was also aware of the feeling of clean sheets against his bare skin, cool air when he breathed in, an itching on the back of his hand, a dull ache which had the potential for a full scale migraine and a tightness in his jaw. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to open his eyes or go back to sleep. His head felt fuzzy, he felt warm and comfortable apart from the all over pain, and he knew that sleep would come easily enough again if he simply succumbed to it. But he wanted to know what was happening and who the people were that surrounded his bedside. He lay for what must have been a few minutes before ever so slowly cracking one eye open.  
  
" Leo?"  
  
The voice was male but that was really all he could tell. The light in the room was dramatic and he groaned as it made contact with his irises, sending a shaft of pain to his skull. He tried to lift his hands to shield his eyes but they were forced back down to the bedside by what felt like several pairs of hands. There were plenty people talking now he realised. He tried once again to pull his hands away.  
  
" Lemme go.." He muttered angrily, but immediately regretted it as white- hot pain shot through his jaw and eye.  
  
He could feel his heart rate beginning to increase. What the hell was going on? Where was he? Why was he in so much pain? Who was holding him down?  
  
He tried once more to open his eyes and was glad that someone had dimmed the lights slightly. At first he could only see a blur of colours, all meshed together to form a watercolour, but as he blinked rapidly the images began to focus slightly.  
  
"Leo can you hear me?"  
  
This voice was female. He recognised this voice.  
  
" Leo honey it's Abbey, try not to talk, it's gonna be sore for a while. Your safe Leo, your in the hospital. Try to concentrate on this for a minute."  
  
Leo could see something in front of him and frowned as he tried to focus on it. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting his vision eventually found it's focus and he followed the finger as it moved around in front of his face, then gradually away from him.  
  
He moved his eyes lazily from the bottom of the bed to the right of him, and found the slightly worried but warm face of Abby Bartlet.  
  
" Hey there handsome." She smiled, bringing a hand up to cover his own.  
  
Leo twitched his cheek a little, about all he could manage with the tightness in his jaw.  
  
" Do you remember what happened Leo? You were mugged. From what we've been able to gather a man attacked you from behind. He took your wallet, keys, and ID then gave you a few parting blows. You called us from your mobile phone and basically you ended up here."  
  
Abbeys voice was soft and slow when she spoke and Leo was thankful for it. He was also thankful for her hand on his when the memories of how he had ended up in here came back to him. He couldn't stop the slight tremor from running through him as he remembered the barrel of the gun pointed at his face and he was sure Abbey had felt it too.  
  
" Leo honey you have a few injuries you should know about. You sustained a pretty bad blow to the head, not hard enough to crack or fracture the skull but hard enough to cause a little haemorrhage, and a significant haematoma. There shouldn't be any long-term damage but your going to have to take it easy for a little while. And you're going to have to get some tests for a while to be on the safe side. Apart from that you also suffered a broken jaw, hence the reason you can't speak at the moment, three broken ribs and a punctured lung. The punctured lung wasn't as serious as we had first thought and they were able to repair the damage primarily. You should try to keep your breathing even though Leo, any deep breaths are still going to hurt. Your ribs have been reset but that's really all we can do for that at the moment. It'll be painful but they will mend pretty fast. You've got some cuts and bruises that you'll feel too, so all in all Mr McGarry you really went all out."  
  
Leo parted his lips slightly and whispered, if a little disjointedly,  
  
"I don't do half measures"  
  
Abbey smiled widely and leaned across the bed to kiss him tenderly on the cheek.  
  
" There's a guy in a waiting room itching to get in here. Not to mention your daughter, and the rest of the staff. But you don't have to see them now if you don't want to, you can rest for a little bit."  
  
Leo let his eyes take in the rest of the room for the first time. There were three other people in the room. One, a young woman in what looked to be her late twenties sat stationed by the many machines in the corner, a flipchart in her hand. The other two occupants stood by the door, and it didn't take a genius to know they were the first ladies SS detail.  
  
He let his eyes come back to rest on Abbey.  
  
" President" he whispered, his eyes saying more than his mouth could.  
  
Abbey nodded her head once and strode to the door, closing it softly behind her. Leo relaxed back into the pillows and closed his eyes. Whatever they were pumping into him through the annoying drip in the back of his hand was strong, which was great at keeping the pain at bay, but not so good to stay awake. Before he could think anymore on the subject the room door clicked again and he wearily opened his eyes to see a very anxious looking Josiah Bartlet standing to his right.  
  
" I've been told you can't talk"  
  
Leo frowned as the anxious look was replaced by something resembling glee.  
  
" So, my friend, you know what that means don't you?"  
  
Leo's frown turned into a scowl  
  
" That's right. By the time you leave this bed your going to know everything there is to know about our country's national parks"  
  
Leo managed to roll his eyes, but there was humour behind it, and his cheek twitched to show that. He watched as one of the agents in the room brought a chair over to the edge of the bed and watched as the President seated himself. He was not surprised to see the look of humour lessen somewhat.  
  
" Leo.."  
  
" I'm fine" he managed through gritted teeth, determined to quash his friend's anxiety.  
  
" Yeah that much is apparent just by looking at you" Jed muttered sarcastically, his gaze falling to his lap.  
  
" Mr President."  
  
" It's Jed Leo.."  
  
" It's ok."  
  
Jed looked up to Leo with glassy eyes, and Leo didn't have to guess the nine kinds of pain he must have been in over the past few days. He knew the feeling well.  
  
Leo shifted his hand from his lap to the edge of the bed and curled his fingers outwards. Before he had finished moving the Presidents hand was encased firmly in his own, his grip steady but firm.  
  
" You need to get back." Leo groaned as his jaw moved, and regretted it immediately, as before he knew it the President was on his feet and calling the agents to get a doctor.  
  
" Mr President." He could see his friend's eyes scanning the machines to his left, but not paying any attention to him.  
  
" Just hold on a minute Leo, a doctor will be here"  
  
"Mr President!" Leo ignored the pain shooting up the right side of his face.  
  
" We'll get you more pain killers.."  
  
" Jed!"  
  
Well that got his attention.  
  
" Dammit, stop fussing" Leo's eyes were intent and focussed and angry. Jed's eyes were wide and held a slightly mischievous glint.  
  
" Well Leo, now you know how it feels."  
  
" You're a pain in the a."  
  
" And your going to be fine" finished Jed with a sense of relief evident in his voice. He could see Leo was tiring and wanted to give Mallory a chance to come see her dad before he gave into the drugs and sleep.  
  
" I need to go run the country. We can't all lie in bed all day you know"  
  
Leo didn't have the strength to answer so he just gripped his hand a little harder, a gesture that was returned. They stared at each other for a brief few intense seconds before the President withdrew his hand.  
  
" I'll come back tomorrow"  
  
Leo just blinked sleepily, his concentration on keeping his eyes open rather than what his friend was saying.  
  
He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds but when he opened them again the President was gone.  
  
~{}~{}~{}~ 


	2. Ultimatum

Title: Robbed (thanks for the suggestions everyone) 2/? Author: McWillow22 aka little-starling Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: None, completely AU Pairing: Jed/Leo friendship Summary: A traumatic event has more of an impact on Leo than first thought Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed heron in; they belong to more intelligent, vastly richer people than me. I'm just borrowing them for a little while and mean no harm. I don't make a shiny penny. A/n: First let me say a huge thanks for the encouragement in continuing this one. It does my heart good to read such kind reviews. This is just a short chapter but rest assured I'm working on part three with all due haste. Hopefully it'll be up soon.  
  
Two Weeks, Two Days Later.  
  
The ward was quiet. Apart from a few shuffling patients making their way to or fro their beds, the chatter from the nurses station and the occasional tanoid announcement it seemed to be a reasonably relaxed afternoon. Leo closed his room door with a heart felt sigh and made his way back to the green upholstered high backed armchair that sat to the side of his freshly changed bed. Of course boring was another word for it Leo mused, and after two weeks of forced relaxation he was more than ready to leave. Picking up the top newspaper from a pile that sat to the side of the chair, Leo eased himself a little stiffly into the cushioned seat, groaning as a now familiar but lessened throb settled around his mid section. Giving himself a few moments to recover, he then slid his glasses on and shuffled the paper till he could comfortably read.  
  
"Where did you got those?"  
  
Leo let the paper fall to his lap and scowled in the direction of one angry looking Margaret.  
  
"Don't you knock?"  
  
Margaret, completely ignoring him, deposited the few items she had in her arms on a nearby tabletop and strode to stand in front of Leo.  
  
"We discussed the rules. Many times. You know what happens when you read the newspapers Leo.."  
  
"Margaret stop speaking to me like I'm a."  
  
".You get yourself in a tizzy about something you can't fix from here, your blood pressure goes up."  
  
"..Damn child! I always read the papers Margaret, and a tizzy? What the hell.."  
  
"Do I have to remind you of the attempted escape?"  
  
Leo's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. His position on the chair meant he had to look up at Margaret, and somehow, he decided, she looked more formidable, standing with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed and one sculpted eyebrow raised.  
  
Letting out the breath he had been holding in an exaggerated puff, he whipped the glasses from his eyes angrily and threw the newspaper on his lap to the side.  
  
" I wasn't trying to escape, don't exaggerate Margaret I was simply looking for a phone to call Josh."  
  
Margaret refused to comment at all, choosing instead to return to the items she had deposited when she came in. Leo watched, his face showing his unrest, as Margaret walked from one part of the room to the other, picking and leaving objects as she went. It never ceased to amaze him how she could make the most mundane of tasks seem important. He reckoned as he watched her replace the box of tissues at the side of the bed with another that it was her efficient nature. His thoughts were interrupted by the level tone of her voice.  
  
" The President will be here in about four minutes"  
  
Leo rolled his eyes and waved his hands as he spoke.  
  
" You tell me this now? Why the hell didn't you tell me ten minutes ago? Owww!" Leo brought a hand up to cover his jaw, the heat of his palm easing the throb somewhat.  
  
Margaret looked up from were she was marking Leo's choice for dinner the following day, her face a blank mask.  
  
" You didn't ask me."  
  
" He shouldn't be coming at all, I told you to tell him."  
  
" You told me to get in the Presidents face Leo. I don't get in the Presidents face. In fact apart from Abby and you, I don't think anyone gets in the Presidents face. Well there was that one time."  
  
" Margaret!"  
  
" He's feeling a sense of guilt for having not been here the past few days and."  
  
" There was a bombing in Egypt!"  
  
" See? This is why you shouldn't read the newspapers, your blood pressure is up"  
  
" Get me a damn phone, I'm calling him."  
  
" No phones either Leo.."  
  
Leo gritted his teeth and silently counted to ten. He had only gotten to four when the door opened and several secret service agents entered the room, scanning the reasonably sized area, nodding their heads in Leo's direction as all but one filed out again. Leo rubbed a hand across his face and prayed to anyone who was listening for his sins. He figured he had obviously done something terribly wrong in his life to deserve this treatment.  
  
" Hey Margaret is he behaving himself? Anymore escape attempts?"  
  
The President strode in with a lopsided grin on his face, his voice loud and cheerful in the quiet of the room.  
  
" I was looking for a phone!" Leo barked from his chair  
  
The President looked from Margaret's face to Leo's and back, his eyes twinkling.  
  
" Well, at least he's chipper Margaret, it could be a world worse, he could be in a bad mood."  
  
"Yes Sir" Margaret smiled, before nodding her head and muttering that she would wait outside.  
  
When the door clicked closed, the President turned and settled his eyes on the man in the chair. When Leo spoke his voice was gruff and low.  
  
" You shouldn't be here sir, there are more important issues at ha."  
  
" Well, the way your carrying on there won't be many people but me coming to visit you pretty soon, so you better start playing nice." Jed put on his best mock serious frown and let his eyes bore into Leo's, driving his point home.  
  
Leo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The last thing he needed at the moment was a lecture from the President of The United States, so he just nodded his head slightly and dropped his gaze to his lap. He conceded the point though, he HAD been snapping at nearly all of his visitors the past few days, but it was just so damn frustrating being room bound and he didn't have anyone else to take out his frustration on apart from those who dared enter the lions den.  
  
" Yeah" he muttered under his breath, a gravely but honest confession, well as near as Jed would get to a confession anyway.  
  
Leo gritted his teeth and shimmied to the edge of the seat, before taking a deep breath and slowly standing up. He felt the iron grip on each arm and was thankful for it.  
  
" Easy Leo, find your footing"  
  
Leo reached out a hand and gripped Jed's shoulder firmly, his face contorted slightly as he struggled to straighten. When he eventually did, he kept his hand where it was and squeezed gently before letting it slip away.  
  
" I need to stretch my legs or I get terrible cramps." Leo explained as he shuffled slowly away from the President.  
  
" You want to walk around the ward? I've got things I need to tell you about and I can do it while we're walking"  
  
Leo turned around so fast that he nearly lost his balance.  
  
"What happened!?"  
  
"Nothing happened Leo, it's just."  
  
" Is it Josh? What did he do? Egypt?"  
  
" How the hell do you know about Egypt?"  
  
" Mr President!"  
  
" Your not supposed to be reading newspapers Leo"  
  
" Jed! I swear to god."  
  
" Alright, alright! Sit down before you hurt yourself will you? Then I'll tell you."  
  
Leo's face was firm and fiery as he made his way as quickly as he could to the edge of the bed. Once seated on the edge he looked up at the President expectantly.  
  
Jed sighed and shook his head as he spoke.  
  
" There is no national disaster Leo, nor has Josh done anything wrong. Well not that I know of anyway. I was going to tell you that I called today to check in and spoke to the consultant in charge. He, as well as nearly all of the senior staff and Mal, explained your 'restlessness' in the ward and updated me on your physical condition. To cut a long story short Leo, I have a proposition for you. You can leave the hospital."  
  
Leo's face lit up like a Christmas bulb at the mention of leaving his prison.  
  
"..If you agree to stay at the residence for the next three weeks, agree to an examination every day by the doctor on duty at the White House and, now this is important, you stay away from the office, from newspapers, from phones and from pagers. I mean it Leo, no kidding around, if I hear that you've been working while in the residence I'll drag your ass back here kicking and screaming if I have to. So what do you think? It's a one time offer by the way and not open to negotiation."  
  
Leo's face had comically lost it's light in degrees, as each amendment was added. By the time the President had finished speaking he was back to his grumpy demeanour, sitting dejectedly with shoulders slumped. On one hand he could leave this room, this ward, this hospital, that in itself was all he wanted and more, but the thought of staying in the White House, so close to his office and his staff, well, he knew it would be excruciating.  
  
" Take your time Leo, give it some serious thought"  
  
Leo couldn't tell if Jed was being sarcastic or not but he already knew what his answer was and for that matter so did the President.  
  
" You're having way too much fun for my liking sir"  
  
Jed rocked back and forward on his heels, his hands in his pockets and a silly smile on his face.  
  
" Just think Leo, it'll be like the sleepovers we used to have when we were kids!"  
  
" Didn't we set fire to my mom's kitchen that last time?"  
  
Jed lost some of his giddiness.  
  
" Well obviously when I say 'it will be like' I don't mean.."  
  
" Yeah, I'm remembering now, it was the time you were smoking."  
  
" Your not gonna ruin this for me Leo, I have everything planned out"  
  
" Ok, I'm just gonna stay in here.."  
  
" Where's your faith in me Leo?"  
  
" Some of it went when you crashed my $4000 bike into that tree."  
  
" You know, staying in here might not be a bad idea after all."  
  
" And were back to this again."  
  
" Oh, by the way, while we're on the subject I should inform you that Josh kindly offered you his place, you know, opposed to going back to the hotel."  
  
" So the residence huh? When do we leave?"  
  
More soon..review? 


	3. The First

Title: Robbed: 3/? Author: McWillow22 (aka, little-starling) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters portrayed hereon in do not belong to me, nor did they come from my imagination. They belong to a bunch of people who have a lot more money than I do. So please don't sue. Pairing: Jed/Leo friendship Spoilers: None Summary: A traumatic event has more of an impact on Leo than first thought. A/n: A small chapter, and I apologise. Chapter four is almost complete though and it's considerably longer than this. This story has been a little slow to start but I'm getting there. I promise.  
  
Two days later.  
  
Leo put his spoon down with an audible clang against the china; his face wrinkling as he tried to force the mouthful of what could charitably be called cereal down his throat. His eyes watered as he finally managed. The chuckle from across from him drew his attention, and he scowled with what he saw. Jed Bartlet trying unsuccessfully to hold a laugh in was not an attractive sight on any morning but on his first real morning here it was almost too much.  
  
" What are you laughing at?"  
  
Jed couldn't stop the laugh any longer and chuckled around his own mouthful of the specially prepared oatmeal that Abbey had insisted on.  
  
" There's a certain poetic justice to it all don't you think? The many months of forced healthy eating you have had a hand in, the lectures and looks, the secret meetings with my chef that you think I know nothing about, well."  
  
" Don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?"  
  
" Would it help if the candles were here? I knew something was missing."  
  
" This is a nightmare."  
  
" I cleared my schedule for the morning"  
  
Leo's face formed hard edges as he glowered across the table.  
  
" You did what?"  
  
" Leo, it's your first morning here."  
  
" And my last if this is what it's going to result in.."  
  
" Ah yes, the allure of white cardboard sheets and watery hospital gravy must be almost unbearable."  
  
Leo's sigh was filled with both frustration and defeat, and for a few moments neither spoke. The silence wasn't strained. It never had been and it probably never would be between these two. They had known each other too long and were too old for uncomfortable silences, and so they simply sat across from each other, each lost in their own thoughts, each aware of the others presence but found it comfortable and relaxed rather than awkward.  
  
Leo's eyes were drawn to the table and at first he wasn't sure why, there was certainly nothing appealing on it. But it wasn't long before his eyes settled on that, which had, drew his attention in the first place. It was the abandoned spoon. It lay at the side of the bowl and saucer, as it had been discarded in distaste, with the curved handle at a forty-five degree angle to him. Nothing particularly unusual in itself, but that wasn't what held Leo ruptured. It was the thin beam of bright light on the polished metal that held his full attention, cast from the wide windows in the room, and reflected on the expensive silver. As Leo stared he began to feel everything else begin to slip away, the bowl, the saucer, the table, even the spoon, until there was just the shaft of bright clinical whiteness, stark in the now black surroundings. Leo quickly realised he couldn't drag his eyes away from it even if he wanted too, and began to notice other elements too. Like the fact his heart was fluttering in his chest, and his breathing had gone a little shallow. Small flashes of metal and light began to flash in his minds eye, like bright shards of glass in the darkness, illuminating and reflecting the dark corners of his mind. Glimpses of smooth silver in darkness, of sparkling diamonds on a black surface, and the recollection of the feeling of trying to pull air into a set of lungs that seemed to have collapsed. Every flash made him physically jerk, and he could swear he tasted the metallic twang of fresh blood in his mouth. It wasn't long before he heard his name being called, faint as though from a distance. When a sudden pressure came down on his shoulder Leo ripped his eyes away from the hypnotic beam and the room rushed into focus. He stood quickly, causing the chair he had been sitting on to topple backwards, but a pain in his head and midsection stopped him from doing much else. Not to mention the three or four sets of hands he could feel gripping his arms and shoulders tightly.  
  
" Leo sit down"  
  
Leo blinked owlishly for a moment and soon the shadows and light around him took shape and he was rewarded with the grim and slightly pale face of Jed Bartlet. Looking to his right and left he recognised two secret service agents, both studying him intently, and he knew that a third was standing behind him, as he could hear the quite voice as it reported the all clear into a wrist mike.  
  
" I'm fine"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he most definitely wasn't fine. His voice was dry and shaky, and he couldn't seem to stop the slight tremble that had started in his hands and had slowly made it's way through his body. He shuffled slightly to the right and didn't protest when several pairs of hands helped him ease into the plush upholstered chair.  
  
" Admiral Hackett is on his way up. I don't want to hear any arguments or objections Leo, I'm serious"  
  
Leo recognised that tone of voice. The quiet but intense words of a man who meant business. He had heard the President be serious about enough things to recognise it.  
  
As if on queue a solid knock resounded across the room making Leo jump slightly, before the tall and uniformed doctor entered and made a bee line for the small gathering of men.  
  
" Mr President" he acknowledged first, before switching his attention to the man in the chair.  
  
" Mr McGarry, can you tell me what just happened?"  
  
Leo, recovered but still shaky, didn't complain when he felt the doctors fingers at his wrist, nor did he complain when a bolt of light was shot into each eye. In fact during the entire preliminary examination he didn't speak once.  
  
" Mr McGarry?"  
  
" It's Leo."  
  
"Ok, can you try and tell me what happened Leo? How did it start?"  
  
Leo noticed the President nod to the agents in the room and they quickly left, before he turned his attention back to him, his eyes focussed but the worry clearly shining through. How was he going to explain what he couldn't understand himself?  
  
" Its hard to explain. I was just staring. At nothing in particular. And I guess I started feeling a little breathless. A little dizzy maybe. That's it."  
  
Both the doctor and the President looked at him sceptically for a few beats, before a sigh from the doctor indicated the moment of doubt was over.  
  
" Well, your blood pressure's a little higher than I'd like, but other than that there isn't anything new to the injuries you already have. This could have simply been a side effect of some of the drugs the hospital is prescribing. That's my diagnosis at the moment, but I would like to run some more tests tomorrow. You received a blow to the head Mr McGarry, and even the best medical professionals can't predict what can happen and when. There is no point taking any chances. In case it isn't and my original diagnosis is correct I'm going to change your prescription. Different drugs, same effect."  
  
Leo nodded his head slowly. To the casual observer the scene would have looked liked three men talking business, to someone who knew at least two of the three, they would have recognised the tension and worry etched on the faces.  
  
Leo watched as the Admiral lifted his bag and walked with the President over to the door, both talking quietly. Rubbing a shaky hand over his face, he leaned forward in his chair slightly and closed his eyes, trying to bring himself back under control. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn he had a bad hangover.  
  
" Here, drink this."  
  
Leo looked up with a little start. He smiled a little self-consciously at his friend and president, who was holding, steadily Leo noted happily, a glass of water out to him.  
  
" Thanks"  
  
Leo's hand wasn't as steady as his friends as he reached out to take the glass and he was thankful when Jed Bartlets bigger hands covered his own as he grasped the water. A silence not as comfortable as it had been earlier fell across the room, the only sound being the small gulps as Leo sipped from the glass held in both hands. He could feel the Presidents gaze.  
  
" Eight years later and I still have a problem with drugs," Leo muttered, more to himself than to anyone. A small snicker from his right brought his attention, and when he thought back to what he had said he laughed too, breaking the silence. When the room fell quiet once more, it was comfortable.  
  
" You feeling better?"  
  
Although the question was casual sounding enough, Leo could hear the underlying concern.  
  
" Yeah, I'm good. Little tired, but all right."  
  
" Doc says you need to lie down and rest."  
  
" Mind if I just lay on the couch? I don't think I could settle in a bed at this time in the day. I mean it's bad enough that I have to lie down at all instead of."  
  
" Leo.."  
  
The tone was meant to warn, but somehow it seemed to warm.  
  
As soon as Leo shifted in his seat to stand the President was at his side, much to his protests, and kept a steadying hand on his back as he made his way a little stiffly to the long couch in front of the TV. He couldn't stop the groan from escaping when he eventually sat back down.  
  
As Leo rearranged the throw cushions behind his back, the President briskly walked into an adjoining room and was back again before Leo even had a chance to realise he had left the room in the first place.  
  
" Lie down"  
  
" You know your impression of my mother is getting scarily accurate"  
  
Jed ignored the comment, as he happily watched his friend comply with his wishes anyway. Once horizontal, Jed arranged the blanket over his friend and stepped back, eventually sitting gingerly on the edge of the coffee table.  
  
" Tomorrow morning you're going over to Bethesda for a few tests. A few agents are going to accompany you in a black SUV, the whole thing should take about two hours, three max, then you'll come straight back here. I'm gonna call Mal and arrange for her to meet you there, so you'll have some company. I would go myself but I've got the economic advisors in the morning, followed by a security briefing, and Abbey left this morning for New York, she wont be back till tomorrow afternoon.."  
  
" Mr President."  
  
" Leo, it's been arranged. There's not a chance I'm going to change my plans so any argument you've got is going to be a waste of breath."  
  
The statement was harsh but the Presidents voice was soft as he said it.  
  
Leo's face faltered for only a moment between defiance and resignation, but eventually settled for the latter. In all honesty he was far too worn out to argue with anyone, never mind Jed Bartlet.  
  
"Yes sir", it was no more than a whisper, but the meaning was there, and heard.  
  
Silence fell across the room then, and with the heat of the blanket and the softness of the cushions supporting his head, it wasn't long before Leo felt his eyes begging to get heavy. He was about to give himself a mental shake when a cool hand patted the back of his own.  
  
" Close your eyes Leo"  
  
Jed Bartlet smiled in genuine affection and a little humour as Leo just did that, his head falling slightly to the side a few moments later as sleep eventually took it's hold. And all without an argument.  
  
He sat for a few moments longer, simply watching his friend, before he shifted from his own place, his face pulling slightly as his back protested from being in the same awkward position for too long. After stretching the kinks out of his back, he bend to rearrange the blanket to better cover his sleeping chief of staff, before walking towards the door. As he closed it softly behind him, he motioned for a familiar agent to come over, which he did promptly, and spoke to him for a few beats before patting the mans arm and walking towards the stairs. The agent settled himself outside the door the President had just come from.  
  
Out on the wide stairs, Jed Bartlet walked slowly down, one step at a time, his hands driven deep into his pockets. His expression had shifted from what it had been moments before, the warm smile replaced with a thin line, face drawn as he considered his friend. Perhaps he was worrying over nothing, perhaps it was simply the drugs the hospital had prescribed, but..  
  
Jed sighed as he reached the bottom. He would just have to wait and see.  
  
{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{} 


	4. Emotion

Title: Robbed: 4/? Author: McWillow22 (aka, little-starling) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters portrayed hereon in do not belong to me, nor did they come from my imagination. They belong to a bunch of people who have a lot more money than I do. So please don't sue. Pairing: Jed/Leo friendship Spoilers: None Feedback: Yes please! Summary: A traumatic event has more of an impact on Leo than first thought. A/n: Another short chapter I'm afraid, but rest assured there will be more to follow. I'll try not to leave it so long between chapters too.  
  
{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}  
  
Leo had loved his daughter from the minute she had entered the world. He had loved her on her first day at school, he had loved her the day she learned how to ride her first bike, he had loved her the day he stood and watched her graduate with honours, he had even loved her when she stood an angry and confused sixteen year old as he balled her out for staying out to an ungodly hour. But now, as she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, her eyes boring into his own with more than a frightening resemblance to her mother..he wasn't so sure that love would be enough to stop himself from throttling her where she stood. This argument had been going on for the past forty-five minutes and he was more than ready for it to come to an end.  
  
" I'm wasting my time here aren't I?"  
  
" You know Mal, if you had come to this conclusion, I don't know, like half an hour ago? We would both be doing things that actually matter right about now.."  
  
" Seriously dad."  
  
" No mal, serious is what's going to happen if you don't drop the subject"  
  
" This is important, whether you want to admit to it or not!"  
  
" A lot of things are important to me Mal! My job is important to me. My family are important to me. My sobriety is important to me. What isn't important to me is what that doctor yapped about today. I don't want to hear anymore about it ok?"  
  
Mallory couldn't help but notice that his family, which included her, came after his job in his list of what was important to him. It only added to the mood she had slid into since leaving the hospital.  
  
" Fine. Fine! You know what? I'm done trying to help you dad. I have come to the somewhat belated conclusion that I can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves. You would think I would know that especially applied to you. More fool me for trying in the first place. Your just a cranky, stubborn old man who thinks."  
  
" That's enough"  
  
Leo's tone had dropped from the slightly raised aggravated hostile tone he used on a daily basis to a shade above a whisper. Looking up slightly from his place on the chair he watched his only daughter glare defiantly a beat or two longer before her gaze dropped to study the expensive carpet at her feet. He drew a calming breath.  
  
" I appreciate your concern Mallory and I understand it. But don't disrespect me by believing me stupid enough not to have thought out the various implications the doctors suggestion could cause. I'm already there Mallory; I'm three pages ahead of you. As with the three thousand other daily decisions I have to make I'll take some time to think over it, weigh the pros and cons and finally make a decision. In the meantime I need my daughter to show a little more respect, and a little less sass. Understood?"  
  
Mallory didn't lift her eyes from the carpet for two reasons. One, she didn't want her dad to see the blush tinting her cheeks, and two, she didn't want to see the disappointed, angry glare she knew she would find.and deserved, she admitted. Those last comments had been low.  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
A sharp knock broke the uncomfortable silence that had settled across the room, and drew both sets of eyes to the opening door.  
  
" Am I interrupting?"  
  
Leo waved for the President to enter, which in itself was strange he thought considering it was the mans own living room they were sitting/standing in.  
  
" Of course not sir. Did you need me?"  
  
Jed smiled a little at the hope in his friend's voice.  
  
" I actually just popped up to see how you got on at the hospital. So? Did he behave himself Mal?"  
  
" Good as gold", she muttered, her eyes still studying the pile of the carpet.  
  
" Mallory.." the warning in Leo's tone didn't go unnoticed by either Mallory or Jed.  
  
Mallory knew what her father was indicating and with a sigh, raised her eyes to address the president. She found him gazing at her with curiosity and a little worry in his eyes. Mallory cleared her throat and stood a little straighter before speaking again, more for her fathers benefit than the Presidents.  
  
" He was fine Mr President"  
  
Jed nodded is head in acknowledgement, but continued to glance between the two, the feeling that he had obviously interrupted something becoming more and more apparent. Mallory held a look on her face that he had seen many times on his own daughters, and in fact on Mallory herself in the past. He himself had actually been responsible for that look a few times. And when Leo, in true form, growled her name between his teeth for what he seen as her lack of respect for the president, well, he didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to put two and two together.  
  
" I have some reports to do for my class tomorrow, so I'll leave you two to talk."  
  
She eventually looked up and caught her father's eyes, waiting for permission to leave. A nod of the head. She looked over to her godfather next, knowing that all protocol in the presence of the president were particularly important at this moment in time, only not to her and the president. She smirked a little when he looked at her blankly for a few seconds before he too nodded and shook his head at the same time, signalling his own thoughts on their behaviour. Making her way over to the door, she stopped before she opened it, glancing back to the men in the room. She had almost forgotten.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Both men turned at the title. Leo leaned forward slightly in his chair and met his daughter's eyes. He watched the timid smile form on her lips and returned it.  
  
" I forgot to say sorry"  
  
Leo's smile grew a little wider, but before he had the chance to say anything further she had slipped out the door and closed it with a resounding click.  
  
Jed Bartlet rounded Leo's chair and sat himself in the one facing it, his eyes studying his old friend.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Leo sighed as he spoke.  
  
" You know Mallory, she gets passionate about her arguments and as a result sometimes lets her mouth get the better of her."  
  
Jed nodded in understanding, his lips turning up slightly as he spoke.  
  
" Probably a reason why she gets on so well with Josh"  
  
That drew a chuckle from both men.  
  
" I'm not no sure it isn't something she learned from Josh in the first place"  
  
" It wouldn't be outside the realms of possibility"  
  
" Well I'm just glad for both our sakes she didn't follow in her fathers footsteps. I don't think I could handle a female Josh in the political arena"  
  
" What happened at the hospital Leo?"  
  
The switch in conversation threw Leo for a second before he collected himself and answered smoothly.  
  
" I wont get the test results for a few days. Everything else checked out ok."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
" So what was Mallory so passionate about then?"  
  
Leo faltered slightly, his eyes momentarily falling to look over the Presidents shoulder before he collected himself again. It was too late.  
  
" You know what you did right there Leo? You just guaranteed yourself a long and probably painful conversation"  
  
Leo knew that tone of voice. It was the one he used when he knew he was right about something and he was happy with himself for finding out in the first place. But his jovial tone of voice couldn't cover the serious glint in his eyes.  
  
" Mr President, with all due respect it's been a hell of a long day. I've been examined by fourteen different doctors, I've been scanned and x-rayed, I've been poked and prodded, and I've had to help my daughter with an attitude readjustment, so if it's alright with you, I'd rather lay down a while, and talk about this later on."  
  
Jed Bartlet knew an excuse when he heard one. Especially from the man sitting across from him, and although he could sense Leo's hesitation in talking about whatever it was that had happened, he could also hear and see the exhaustion.  
  
" Of course. I'll help you get settled in."  
  
Leo looked at him for a few beats, his eyes tight. That almost seemed too easy. The next words to leave his friends mouth made him forget his doubts all together.  
  
" If your feeling any better tomorrow, and please note the 'if' in that sentence Leo, I think Josh would like your input on some issues that's arisen in the past few days. Nothing spectacular, just a few domestic problems that Josh feels you should have a say in."  
  
Jed Bartlet had seen his friend in many states. He had seen him joyful, the day his daughter entered the world, he had seen him proud, the day he himself had been sworn in, he had seen him panicked, the night of the shooting, and he had seen him at his worst, the night he had to bodily drag him from the parking lot to his car. But he had never seen the look he wore on his face at the moment. It looked almost like relief, his eyes were bright, his face relaxed, and his posture slightly slumped, as though he had been holding himself rigid for a very long time and had finally gotten the news to release the tension in his body. It was really something to watch.  
  
Leo clamped down hard on the rising emotions he felt. He had never been an emotional kind of guy, and was kind of glad of it in a way. He had gladly lived long enough to exclude him from the 'get in touch with your feminine side' decade, by the nineties he was too set in his ways to change. But he was glad. It wasn't that he was homophobic in any way. He didn't automatically link male displays of emotion with homosexuality. It was just not his style, and he didn't judge or think any less of those men who had embraced the nineties. So he was left wondering why, now, and especially in present company, did he feel, strongly feel, a tide of emotion? If no one had been in the room he knew he would have probably given in to the strong urge to cry. Him. Leo McGarry. Cry like a baby? In the words of Lord Marbury he thought 'Not bloody likely'. Instead he dropped his eyes from his friend's curious stare and studied his hands. He was pleased, more than pleased that he was being allowed to work again, if only the occasional meeting, but he hadn't realised just how badly he needed it. Moving his hands to the arms of the chair he was sitting in, he pushed hard, clamping on his bottom lip to stop the grunt of pain, until he was standing, somewhat hunched, in front of his friend. He looked down at the president, his face unreadable, and held out his hand.  
  
Jed Bartlet looked worried, surprised and confused as he eventually stood. Slowly he raised his hand and slid it into his friends, his grip strong and sure. He looked from their joined hands to Leo's face.  
  
" Leo?"  
  
Leo held his friends gaze a few beats longer, before he drew both his eyes and his hand away, clearing his throat as he did do.  
  
" I'm tired. Just gonna go lay down."  
  
Jed watched his friend shuffle to the main doors, his body obviously stiff and sore. When he closed the door behind him, Jed sank once more into the chair he had risen from and frowned. Something was going on, he knew, and with a lurch from the chair and quick strides to the door, he knew just how to find out.  
  
{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{} 


	5. Confrontations of a different kind

Title: Robbed: 5/? Author: McWillow22 (aka, little-starling) Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: The characters portrayed hereon in do not belong to me, nor did they come from my imagination. They belong to a bunch of people who have a lot more money than I do. So please don't sue. Pairing: Jed/Leo friendship Spoilers: None Feedback: Yes please! (clairesmail@email.com) Summary: A traumatic event has more of an impact on Leo than first thought. A/n: Sorry about the delay in posting friends, I'll try and get the next up as soon as possible. Talking of next chapters, I think there may be only one more chapter to go, but I'll just have to see were my muse takes me with this. As always, if anyone has any suggestions or comments I would be more than happy to hear them. Just one more thing; I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement and support not just with this story but with all my writing. xxxxx  
  
Margaret had a system for everything in her office. Whether it was filing, note-taking or appointment making, it was a given that Margaret had a specialised, tried and tested system in place to make it run smoothly, thus saving precious minutes which could mean the world in the office of the White House Chief of Staff. Because of the nature of the systems in place, the complexities and uniqueness of them, it was very easy to spot something that was out of place, something that hadn't been dealt with the proper way, something that had slipped through the system. Such as the simple sheet of paper Margaret now held in her hands, found only seconds before on Leo's desk. Margaret frowned at it, her eyes quickly skimming over the content, her lips pursed in a way that would tell those who knew her that she was none too pleased about the lapse in paper protocol. With a tight sigh she made her way to her immaculate desk and sat down, the piece of paper placed in front of her, her hands reaching for the top desk drawer. So consumed with the task of righting the system, Margaret failed to notice the figure leaning casually in the door frame of the outer office, watching with a knowing smirk. Margaret extracted the stamp and very carefully marked the date on the top left of the sheet, before marking her initials under it. Then a paper folder was collected from another drawer, a bright small rectangular piece of cardboard inserted in the top right pocket and the piece of errant paper deposited inside. It wasn't until Margaret stood from her position to walk the short distance to the filing cabinets that she finally noticed her observer.  
  
" Mallory"  
  
Mallory stood straight and smiled warmly at her dad's assistant.  
  
" Hey Margaret, just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing"  
  
Margaret deposited the file in the cabinet with a little happy sigh and turned to face her boss's daughter.  
  
" I'm pretty good. How did your dad get on at the hospital?"  
  
Mallory moved further into the office and deposited her bag on the floor against the wall.  
  
" He was surprisingly patient. Only yelled four times the whole time we were there. As for his medical..it seemed to go ok. We wont get some test results back for a few days but his scans and x-rays came back fine. They said his wounds were healing nicely."  
  
Margaret nodded her head rapidly, her read hair bouncing.  
  
" So did they have any idea what caused his dizziness? I mean, could they confirm it was the prescription drugs?"  
  
Mallory hesitated before answering. Margaret was certainly not stupid, and Mallory did think of her as extended family, but after earlier she would not betray her fathers trust.  
  
" I think they'll know more when they get the results back."  
  
Margaret eyed her seriously for a moment or two before again bobbing her head in acceptance. She was just about to open her mouth and draw breath to speak again when a presence behind Mallory caused her to close it with a little snap, and straighten.  
  
Mallory frowned and was just about to ask if Margaret was ok when a familiar voice sounded from behind her, making her jump ever so slightly.  
  
" Afternoon Ladies"  
  
Margaret nodded her head firmly as the President walked calmly into her working space.  
  
" Good afternoon Mr President"  
  
After walking past both woman the President stopped and spun on his heel, effectively facing both of them. His eyes met Mallory's across the short distance.  
  
" Is he ok?"  
  
There was no need to clarify who 'he' was; Jed Bartlet knew there was really only one 'he' Mallory could be referring too.  
  
" He's sleeping. He was pretty exhausted when you left."  
  
Jed couldn't keep the disapproving tone out of his voice and watched with a tiny tendril of satisfaction when Mallory dropped her gaze to the floor. The sound of Margaret's voice interrupted his glare.  
  
" Was there something you needed Mr President?"  
  
Jed spun to face his Chief of Staff's assistant, standing with her hands clasped in front of her and eyes showing her eagerness to help.  
  
" Actually it was Mallory I was looking for."  
  
Mallory's head came whipping up so fast she almost lost her balance.  
  
" Do you mind if we use Leo's office for a few minutes?"  
  
Margaret nearly laughed at the absurdity of the question but instead nodded her head eagerly and opened the heavy mahogany door for them to enter.  
  
Jed stepped to the side and with a sweep of the arm, motioned Mallory to enter first. He watched as she hesitated, eyes narrowing, before timidly stepping forward and walking past him into her father's office. Jed walked in behind her and with a few whispered instructions to Margaret, finally closed the door behind him.  
  
Mallory stood uneasily in front of her father's desk and watched as the President slipped his hands in his pockets, his eyes not yet meeting hers. This wasn't looking good. Might as well get it over with.  
  
" Was there something you needed Mr President?"  
  
Jed looked up from where he had been staring at the light hitting the desk, and met his goddaughter's eyes. He could tell she was slightly nervous, a little jumpy even, and that only helped fuel his mission.  
  
" Actually there is something you could do for me Mallory..you could start by cutting the crap"  
  
Mallory winced slightly but jutted her jaw and shook her head.  
  
" I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
" Really?", the Presidents took a step forward.  
  
This time Mallory hesitated slightly, her hands nervously rubbing together behind her.  
  
" Sir perhaps if you tell me what it is you want, I may be able to."  
  
" What happened at the hospital?"  
  
Mallory let out a sigh, and shifted where she stood.  
  
" I thought my dad would have filled you in Mr President."  
  
" What happened at the hospital that Leo wont tell me?"  
  
" I don't know what your talking about sir"  
  
" Don't play dumb with me Mallory, I want to know."  
  
Mallory again winced as the President's tone jumped up a notch, his frustration clearly evident in his voice. Mallory had been on the receiving end of a few dressing downs from this man in her childhood and teenage years, when her father had been too busy with work and alcohol to even know half of the rebellious things she had done, never mind reprimand her for them. She had been intimidated then, and as she stood before him now, his face and voice hard, his presence every bit as scary as it had been when she was thirteen, she realised she was fighting a loosing battle.  
  
" Mr President, if you want to know what happened at the hospital then my dad is the one you need to have this conversation with, not me."  
  
" Well your dad is a stubborn old fool who has some foolish notion that he has to protect me from any kind of bad news, else I'll crumble in a heap. So I'm having this conversation with you."  
  
" It isn't my place", Mallory could hear the slight quiver in her own voice, and knew the man standing in front of her would be able to hear it too.  
  
" I can only help him if I know what the hell is going on Mal!"  
  
" You can't help him if he doesn't want to help himself!"  
  
" Perhaps not, but it won't stop me from trying!"  
  
" This isn't fair Jed!"  
  
Both paused, a little breathless, at the breach in protocol, at the shift in conversation. Mallory moved from the spot she had been rooted too since she entered the office to the couch, eventually slumping down. She had already thrown protocol to the wind, might as well give it all she had, she thought a little bitterly.  
  
Jed rubbed a hand through his hair, leaned against the desk and released a heavy sigh. This wasn't going exactly as he had planned. Looking over to the slumped form on the couch he felt a momentary twang of guilt. Leo was right, Mallory was a passionate person, and when it came to those she loved she was fiercely defensive, much like him. He remembered the same qualities when she was younger, only then she didn't know how to channel those intense feelings. He couldn't stop a chuckle forming on his lips as he remembered one particular example.  
  
Mallory glanced up from were she had been studying the far wall, her forehead showing tiny creases as she watched the president's trademark smirk appear and disappear on his face, as though trying to hold back a louder laugh. She felt a little angry that he could find humour anywhere in this situation, especially after the shouting match that had just occurred.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
Jed snapped back to reality with the angry tone and looked over to her, watching the play of emotions over her face.  
  
" Do you remember the Camden's? If memory serves I believe they lived about four houses down from me."  
  
He didn't need an answer to his question, the sudden blush that replaced the slight paleness told him she knew exactly who he was referring too.  
  
" I was just thinking back to the time you ran into the house like your tail was on fire, nearly knocking me over in the process, and ran straight up the stairs into Elizabeth's room. You must have been about fourteen? Thirteen at the time? The next thing I knew there was a knock at the door, and there stood Mr Robert Camden, a very angry Robert Camden with his fifteen-year-old son, who if I remember rightly was sporting a rather ugly looking swollen lip. As it turned out, after much shouting and promises of retribution, you had slugged this boy for saying something derogatory about your dad."  
  
Mallory's tight lips melted into a slight smile of recollection.  
  
" His name was Robert Camden Junior, and we were both fourteen at the time. God, I can't believe you would remember this of all ice breaking stories. I remember sitting in Liz's room listening to the yelling, and then the door slammed. It was quiet for about ten seconds, and believe me I was holding my breath, before you yelled my name. I sat on the bed determined not to move, after all I hadn't done anything wrong, or so I thought at the time. Next thing I know the door fly's open and there you are. I had ten minutes of yelling, five minutes of stony silence; followed by thirty minutes of how violence in our society is effecting our youth, and the action equals reaction theory. I remember the times because I was looking at my watch the whole time."  
  
Jed smiled warmly at the memory. Gods how easy those days were. Looking back to Mallory he sighed deeply, his tongue forming familiar words.  
  
" What happened at the hospital Mal?"  
  
Mallory sighed too. The atmosphere in the room had melted into something she recognised, warm, friendly, relaxed. There were no other light-hearted stories to tell. Now was the time for hard truths.  
  
"They want him to get some professional help. Professional psychological help."  
  
Her voice was little more than a whisper but it made the President stand none the less.  
  
"They what?"  
  
Mallory looked up at him as she spoke.  
  
"During the tests, the doctor discovered that Dad's Cortisol levels were abnormally low. I can't really remember what exactly it was that he said but it was something along the lines of Cortisol being a key hormone and how it could eventually begin something called a Corticotrophin Release. Basically meaning that he would start to get jumpy, maybe loose his temper, feel emotional, that sort of thing. He asked dad a few questions about his recent episode, and about his general state of health since the accident. But you know what he's like; the questions he did decide to answer were one- word answers at best. That's when the doctor suggested an appointment with a colleague of his, a Dr Brownly I think it was."  
  
Mallory stopped for breath, her eyes falling to stare blankly at the shined black shoes in front of her.  
  
"What was his preliminary diagnosis Mal?"  
  
Mal could feel the lump bob in her throat, and swallowed convulsively. When her breathing hitched audibly, she raised her hands to her cover her face, embarrassed by her reaction. She felt the cushion next to her sink with his weight and soon she was pressed against his side, his hands holding her tight against him.  
  
"He thinks it might be acute PTSD, triggered by the attack. Of course dad thinks he's a quack looking for a quick reputation, and nearly took his head off for suggesting it in the first place. The poor doctor actually dropped his clipboard."  
  
The President rubbed soothing lines up and down Mal's arm, as he listened to her account of what had happened.  
  
" I tried to talk to him when we got back but."  
  
" He can be quite a scary guy when he wants to be"  
  
Mal nodded her head against the President, her cheek rubbing against the soft cotton of his shirt. There was silence in the room for several minutes while they both digested the news, and thought about what the next steps would be.  
  
The President frowned and craned his neck to look down when again he heard and felt a sniffle coming from the young woman lying firmly against his side.  
  
" Mal? What is it?"  
  
" I'm really sorry for not telling you Uncle Jed. It's just that."  
  
" Don't apologise Mallory, I understand your predicament. I find myself in enough of them on a regular basis to know what it's like, so don't give it another thought ok?"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
" I think I liked Uncle Jed better.it took me back a few years"  
  
Mallory giggled around her handkerchief and sat up, straightening her clothes as she did so.  
  
" Well I'll keep that in mind next time I want something from you. And it's been more than a few years"  
  
" Lets just keep that little titbit to ourselves"  
  
" Deal"  
  
The smiles faded just as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
" So what now? I mean he's adamant in refusing to even talk."  
  
Jed stood, his hands clasping and unclasping as he slowly paced in front of the sofa.  
  
" You can't order him to get treatment Jed, I know that. He'll go were you point but it will shift your friendship into unknown territory, and I'm not sure that's something you can get back out off."  
  
The President was nodding his head as she spoke, his eyes locked on a spot in the far corner.  
  
" No. No orders. No pointing. I've never given Leo an order and never intend too."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
" Then what?"  
  
Jed looked up from were he had been staring to look at Mallory.  
  
" I'm going to talk to him. I'll lock him the room if I have to, but he's not leaving this building until we've hashed this out. I wont let him ignore his own health for the sake of this administration. For me. If the positions were reversed he wouldn't let me either. I've nearly lost one member of my family to this before because he was too intent on the repercussions for me if it got out. I'll be damned if I'm gonna stand by and watch it happen again."  
  
And with that he strode towards the door, opened it, and left Mallory sitting on the sofa in her father's office wondering if she had done the right thing.  
  
~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~ 


End file.
